Todo comenzó como un juego
by RicchuTainaka
Summary: JOLKS. Nanjo Yoshino (Seiyuu de Ayase Eli) reflexiona sobre los cambios profesionales y sociales que le ha causado el proyecto de Love Live, sobre todo con sus relaciones con los demás en especial con Kusuda Aina (Seiyuu de Toujou Nozomi).
Todo comenzó como un juego.

Todo comenzó cuando sin pedirlo, me ofrecieron aquel papel en un proyecto del que no se sabría muy bien su resultado. Yo por ese entonces estaba ocupada con fripSide, con mis trabajos como actriz de voz en videojuegos, en anime y algunos programas de radio y televisión. Tenía suficiente pero aun así acepté.

Recuerdo que conocí a las chicas aquel día en el que nos informaron sobre el primer PV. Era un proyecto al menos sencillo de momento. Teníamos que poner voz a 9 chicas, las cuales eran School Idols. A mí me dieron el papel de Eli, me la describieron en pocas palabras y dentro de lo posible intenté crear una voz que se correspondiese con lo que ellos querían. Todas estaban nerviosas, a algunas las conocía de anteriores trabajos en algún que otro anime, con Shikaco por ejemplo tenía una relación de amistad que se basaba en bromear entre nosotras para ver quien conseguía molestar más a la otra, también conocía a Mimorin y a Soramaru de Milky Holmes y también había coincidido con Pile y Ucchi en algún que otro festival de verano.

Al principio nos presentamos y comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestros papeles, recuerdo que había una chica a la que ninguna de nosotras conocía. Kusuda-san, que según su presentación había ido a la misma escuela que yo para ser actriz de voz. Eso me llamó la atención de ella. Era curioso, era su senpai sin ni siquiera conocerla, pero no me gustaba ese término.

También recuerdo las primeras grabaciones, a veces tuvimos que ayudar a esa chica, tranquilizarla y que no se pusiese nerviosa. Era divertida, estaba llena de energía pero dudaba demasiado. Era normal, era su primer papel en algo que se suponía que llegaría a ser importante.

Los primeros conciertos también fueron bien, recuerdo como intentábamos que los discos se vendiesen, pero tan sólo conseguimos la venta de unas 400 unidades, y del segundo no llegaba casi a las 600.

Después de un tiempo, cuando el proyecto pareció salir a flote, hacíamos conciertos, incluso doblamos el anime, tanto la primera como la segunda temporada, y los lazos que se crearon entre nosotras nueve eran especiales, todas éramos amigas, no importaba el qué, todas nos abrazábamos, nos apoyábamos, y sin duda siempre estuvimos ahí.

Kusuda y yo teníamos incluso hasta un programa de Radio, NozoEli Radio Garden. Era divertido, y casi siempre después de los programas salíamos a tomar algo. La amistad con ella era algo fantástico. Kusuda me hacía reír muchísimo, disfrutaba pasando el tiempo con ella, recuerdo los ensayos de la canción "Garasu no Hanazono" y las equivocaciones que nos marcábamos. A partir de aquella actuación la empresa que llevaba el proyecto nos pidió que fuésemos más cercanas. Necesitaban que interpretásemos esa amistad tan cercana que Nozomi y Eli tenían, a veces incluso la actualización del contrato nos pedía que nos tomásemos de la mano, nos mirásemos y nos olvidásemos del mundo a nuestro alrededor.

Al principio nos resultó divertido, todo era un juego de niños, simplemente teníamos que fingir ser más de lo que éramos. Kussun tomaba un comportamiento cariñoso conmigo, y yo a veces también con ella.

No era tan complicado, además, aquellas muestras de cariño, aunque falsas, en cierta parte tampoco lo eran tanto. Yo admiraba la fuerza, la energía, el sentido del humor y la habilidad de Kussun para transmitir sus sentimientos, era una buena amiga que con el tiempo quería mantener a pesar del fin del proyecto, y yo para ella parecía ser lo mismo.

Aquel tiempo juntas me apegó a ella más de lo que lo habría hecho con alguna de las otras siete, a pesar de mi amistad con Shikaco, de mi admiración hacia Rippi, de mis momentos con Soramaru y con todas las demás, con Kussun me divertía a veces mucho más.

A veces incluso podía sentir como me fusionaba con Eli y ella con Nozomi, muchas veces me gustaba mirarla, su sonrisa conseguía hacerme sonreír a mí también, otras veces a pesar de no ser una gran conversadora, la echaba de menos y le pedía de salir a comer juntas a algún sitio.

En el fondo una amistad así me hacía sentir bien, me hacía sentir admirada y querida por alguien que necesitaba de mi ayuda, y yo por supuesto, también de la suya. Cabe mencionar que Kussun fue quien más me ayudo con mi torpeza en el baile. Esas muestras de cariño hasta el momento que jamás había recibido de nadie ahora tenían un matiz teatral, pero también sincero, Kussun y yo éramos grandes amigas.

Todo eran risas, todo eran bromas, todo era teatro para imitar a Nozomi y Eli, todo eran a veces expresiones o reacciones exageradas con las que interiormente nos reíamos después tras las cámaras.

Todo comenzó como un juego, hasta que dejó de serlo.


End file.
